Wrong Love
by FishyMonkey
Summary: Kyuhyun yang mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dia tau dia salah, tapi baginya Sungmin hanya miliknya. A KyuMin fanfic. Brother complex. YAOI. DLDR, RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Wrong Love

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

Choi Siwon

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. KyuNin saling memiliki... _

Genre : Hurt(my be), Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : T

Author : Eka Cloudly

Sumary : Kyuhyun tau kalau cintanya salah. Mencinta kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dia tau itu salah, tapi dia tidak mau mengakui itu.

#Wrong Love#

Cho Kyuhyu : namja berumur 24 tahun. Mencintai kakak kadungnya sendiri. Tidak mau melepaskan Sungmi dari dekapannya. Dimatanya Sugmin hanya miliknya tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Sugminnya. Egois memang. Tapi itulah Cho Kyuhyu, tidak akan melepaskan apa yang dianggap sebagai miliknya.

Cho Sungmin : Namja yang duatahun diatas Kyuhyun. Terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun. Rela memberikan apapun demi Kyuhyun. Bahkan sampai keerawanannya 'pun dia berikkan. Aneh bukan? Tapi itu lah Sungmin, tidak mau adeksemata wayangnya sakit dalam bentuk apapun

Choi Siwon : Bussinesman dalam umurnya yang masih muda. Namjachingu dari Cho Sugmin dan akah menikah minggu ini. Mecintai Sugmin apa adanya.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Masih perkenalan tokoh. Kelanjutan cerita tergantung REVIEW dari reader. Satu REVIEW adalah nyawa bagi saya dan FF ini ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Wrong Love

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

Choi Siwon

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. KyuMin saling memiliki... _ tapi kalau FF ini asli milik saya.

Genre : Hurt(my be), Romance

Rated : T

Author : Eka Cloudly

Warning : YAOI, brother complex, typo(s), abal-abal, alur gaje

Sumary : Kyuhyun tau kalau cintanya salah. Mencinta kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dia tau itu salah, tapi dia tidak mau mengakui itu.

#Wrong Love#

Author POV

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. Menarik _bedcover_ agar menutup tubuh _naked_ mereka. Aroma amis _sperma_ tercium diruang itu. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin yang berstatus kakak kandungnya.

"_Saranghae hyung_."

Sungmin menutup matanya rapat. Mencoba membendung air matanya agar tidak keluar. Namun pertahanannya gagal. Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Dia tau apa yang dialakukan dengan Kyuhyun itu tidak wajar. Mereka menjalani cinta terlarang antara kakak dan adik. Err.. mungkin bukan mereka, tapi hanya Kyuhyun. Bukan maksud Sungmin membalas rasa cinta Kyuhyun. Dia hanya kelewat sayang pada Kyuhyun hingga memberikan apa saja pada Kyuhyun bahkan keperawanannya juga dia berikan.

Di tiga hari menjelang pernikahannya dengan namja barnama Choi Siwon ini tidak membuat Kyuhyun untuk melepas kakak tercintanya itu. Sungmin dan Siwon saling mencintai. Kyuhyun tau itu. Tapi dia menutup mata dan telinganya. Baginya Sungmin hanya miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh merebut Sungmin darinya. Terlalu egois.

Sungmin capek berbohong pada Siwon. Disaat dia tidak mengangkat telfon dari Siwon karena Kyuhyun, disaat dia jalan terseok karena Kyuhyun, disaat dia menutup kissmark dari Kyuhyun . Semua dia bilang dengan alasan yang tidak benar.

Sungmin masih menangis dalam diamnya. Airmata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Mata kelincinya berubah menjadi merah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmata.

'_Kyuhyun, berhentilah seperti ini.' _ Batin Sungmin dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah tidur sedari tadi.

###

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendala membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya. Dia meraba-raba samping tempat tidurnya tapi tidak menemukan _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Tubuhnya lengket mengingat apa yang dia lakukan sama Kyuhyun semalam. Bergegas dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai apa yang bisa dia pakai.

Terdengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa pink itu. Sedetik kemudian terlintaslah dipikarnnya bahwa Kyuhyun sedang membersihkan badannya. Sungmin kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya menuggu Kyuhyun. Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terpampang jelas _namja_ jangkung yang sudah berpakaian langkap.

"Kyu, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan."

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

"Sudah waktunya kau mencari kekasih Kyu."

"Tidak _hyung._ Kaulah kekasihku."

"Kyu, aku_ hyung_mu."

"Tidak, kita saling mencintai _hyung"_

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Kyu, aku menyayangimu. Kau tau besok aku akan menikah dengan _namja _yang aku cintai. Kau tidak mencintaiku Kyu. Kau hanya terobsesi padaku."

"Tidak _hyung, _kita saling mencintai. Aku sangat mencintaimu _hyung."_

"KAU HANYA TEROBSESI PADAKU KYU. TIDAK ADA KATA CINTA DIANTARA DUA SAUDARA KYU!"

"Ada _hyung_. Buktinya aku mencintaimu."

"Aku capek Kyu. Hentikan semua ini. Cari pasangan hidupmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti besok Kyu."

"Aku akan membawamu pergi_ hyung._ Tidak akan kubiarkan _namja_ itu merebut orang yang aku cintai."

"Kyu, terimalah kenyataan Kyu. Aku yakin kau akan menemui pasangan hidupmu suatu hari nanti. Tatap aku Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin. Dan seketika dia terhisap dalam mata _foxy_ itu. Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan semua ini. Cari pasangan hidupmu sendiri Kyu. Semua orang pasti mempunyai jodohnya masing-masing. Kau ingin aku bahagiakn Kyu? Lepaskan aku. Aku behagia bersama Siwon. Aku juga ingin kau bahagia Kyu. Masih banyak _yeoja_ atau _namja _diluar sana. Carilah satu utuk mengisi hatimu."

"Tidak _hyung._ Kas sudah ada dihatiku. Walaupun kau akan menikah dengan _namja_ itu, aku akan selalu mencintai mu _hyung_."

"Terserah padamu Kyu."

Sungmin berdiri, mengambil pakaian dan handuk. Setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Author POV END

Sungmin POV

Apa aku terlalu memanjakannya hingga dia menjadi keras kepala seperti itu? Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi dengannya. Dia salah. Cintanya salah. Dia tau aku mencintai Siwon tapi kenapa dia berpura-pura tidak tau? Seakan Siwon tidak ada di dalam hidupku. Dia berfikir bahwa aku mencintainya, tapi aku hanya menyayanginya. Menyayangi sebagai seorang _hyung_ kepada _dongsaengnya_. Tidak lebih.

Besok hari pernikahanku dengan Siwon. Dan aku gugup. Kalian tau kan rasanya? Rasanya dimana marga kalian diubah mennjadi marga suami kalian, itu membanggakan. Dimana aku akan menunggunya pulang kerja dan memberi ciuman selamat datang, aku gugup benar-benar gugup. Diamana kami akan tinggal berdua dan tidur dikasur yang sama. Dan suatu saat akan dikaruniai anak. Errr... memang aku namja, tapi bisa saja terjadi kan?

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan kulihat Kyuhyun masih setia duduk di tempat tidurku. Aku berjalan ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Menyemprot parfum pada baju ini dan merapikan rambutku. Dan aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

"Mau kemana _hyung_?"

"Aku mau menemui Siwon. Kenapa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _hyung."_

Sungmin POV END

Author POV

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _hyung."_

Sungmin melirik sekilas ke Kyuhyun dan pergi meniggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di kamar Sungmin.

"_Mianhae hyung, mianhae. _Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku buta seperti ini."

###

Sungmin dengan tuxedo putihnya dengan unga pink kecil disaku kanan tuxedonya tengah berkaca di depan cermin. Rasa gugup itu kembali manyerangnya. Telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat. Kadang dia meneguk segelas air untuk memadamkan kegugupannya. Tapi tidak ada gunanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu ruangan itu berbunyi. Dan segera Sungmin berlari dan membuka pintu itu. Terlihat lah _namja_ tinggi yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Dia menggunakan tuxedo yang serasi dengan tuxedo yang digunakan Sungmin.

"_Chagi_...!" teriak Sungmin dan memeluk _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya.

"Apa kau gugup_ chagi?_ Detak jantungmu bahkan bisa kudengar."

"_Ne,_ apa kau tidak gugup?"

"Rasa senangku mengalahkan rasa gugupku. Aku senang sekali bisa meminang dirimu Ming _chagiya_."

_Blush_

Pipi Sungmin memerah dan dapat dia rasakan kalau pipinya memanas.

Pasangan yang berbahagia. Tak jauh dari pasangan itu, terlihatlah namja yang memandang berang dengan apa yang pasangan itu lakukan. Hatinya sakit melihat itu semua. Dia belum siap untuk melihat Sungmin bersama _namja _lain bernama Siwon itu.

Pluk

_Namja_ yang sedang asik-asiknya melihat mempelai pria dan pria itu dikagetkan dengan tepukan di pundaknya. _Namja _bernama Kyuhyun itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyukie, ada apa?"

"_Kajja_ kita ke gereja. Hae sudah menuggu kita di mobilnya."

"Ah,_ne._"

Kyuhyun berjalan mengekori _namja_ yang ia panggil Hyukie. Sesekali dia melihat kebelakang apa yang dilakukan Sungmin dan Siwon. Terakhir kali dia melihat, kedua _namja_ itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

###

Kyuhyun memegang tangannya erat. Menggigit bibirnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya berharap apa yang ada di depannya saat ini hanya khayalan belaka. Dua inang yang berbahagia di depannya sedang mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Ingin rasanya dia membentak pendeta itu yang berani-beraninya menikahkan Sungmin-_nya_ dengan _namja_ bernama Siwon itu

Menggunakan cincin pernikahan sudah dilakukan dan saat ini waktunya mencium pasangannya. Semua tamu di gereja itu bertepuk tangan melihat apa yang mereka lihat. Sedangkan Kyuhyuh hanya bisa menangis dalam diamnya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukie yang duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat lah wajahnya yang basah kerena menangis. Hyukie segera menghaus airmata yang membasahi pipi tirus Kyuhyun menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku terlalu bahagia hingga aku menangis Hyukie" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebohongan dan tiu hanya bisa menambah sakit di hatinya.

"Tidak usah menangis lagi _ne_? Nanti Sungmin _hyung _malah kepikiran padamu. Senyum ok?" Hyukie menarik sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Kyhuyun hanya bisa menatap mata Hyukie dangan tatapan sandunya.

###

Semua anggota keluarga-begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Siwon- tengah berkumpul diruang makan untuk menjalankan _breakfast_ bersama-sama. Leeteuk-_eomma_ Sungmin- yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bersama mereka.

"Sungmin, cepat panggil Kyuhyun. Suruh dia sarapan."

"_Ne eomma."_

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai kedua rumah itu. Dia berhenti di depan pintu yang sudah sangat dia kenali. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Berkali-kali di mengetuk pintu itu, tapi tidak dibukakan dengan pemilik kamar. Dia membuka pintu itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia membelalakkan matanya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kyuhyun terbaring lemas dilantai kamarnya dengan bersimpah darah. Dan dapat dilihat pisau kecil yang masih menancap di pergelangan tanganya. Darah darah dilantai dan juga di lengannya sudah kering. Dan dapat diperkirakan kalau dia melakukan itu sudah lama.

"Kyu...!" suara teriakan Sungmin dapat terdengar jelas dari tempat makan. Semua orang segera berlari menujukamar Kyuhyun. Dan terlihatlah Sungmi yang memeluk-dan menangis- Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. _Eomma _dan _appa _Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ikut memeluk anak keduanya yang kulitnya sudah berwarna putih pucat.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan 'istri'nya. Bola matanya mengitari ruangan mencoba mencari apa yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun. Matanya tertuju pada kertas yang ada diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil kertas itu yang nampak kaku karena mungkin Kyuhyun menangis saat menuliskan kata demi kata di kertas itu dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin yang masih tetap menangis di dekapannya.

Sungmin mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dalam hati.

_To : Sungmin hyung_

_Hyung aku mencintaimu._

_Aku menangis saat aku menghadiri pernikahanmu._

_Rasanya sakit sekali melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain. Apa lagi orang itu adalah orang yang kau cintai._

_Tatapanmu pada Siwon hyung itu, aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Tatapan yang penuh cinta itu._

_Kau bilang aku hanya terobsesi padamu hyung. Tapi aku tak seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu dari hati yang paling dalam._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung. Sangat._

_Hingga aku memutuskan pergi darimu. Agar namamu selalu ada dihatiku._

_Walaupun aku sudah tak ada. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan melihat apa saja yang kau lakukan dari atas sini._

_Aku akan menjagamu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menangis._

_Aku mencintaimu hyung._

_Dari dongsaeng tersayangmu, Cho Kyuhyun  
_

Tangis Sungmin semakin menadi-jadi setelah dia membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan semua ini. Semua ini berada diluar kepala Sungmin. Sungmin hanya meminta Kyuhyun mencari pasangnnya. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini? Ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Sungmin.

Dan di pojok kamar itu, terlihat sosok dalam bentuk bayangan tengah menangis. Dia menangis karena melihat Sungmin yang menangisi dirinya. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan lebih sakit dari yang dirasakan Sungmin. Dia mengambil keputusan ini agar hatinya tidak bertambah sakit.

_Cinta memang membutakan segalanya._

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hwaaaa, FF apa ini? Feelnya ga kerasa u.u. tapi kenapa saya malah nangis waktu nulis ini? O.o

mianhaeyo saya tidak menyetukan Kyumin disini... #dikejar KMS

Untuk FF ini, mean to REVIEW?


End file.
